


The Scandalous Affair

by AniManGa19930



Series: Otona Gumi Vs. Kodomo Gumi -Scandal- [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken adult teams strikes again, Gag, Gen, Otona gumi VS Kodomo gumi, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] In which Gaku woke up to find he is naked with Ryuu, Yamato, Sougo, and Mitsuki and Tenn and Kaoru were staring disgustingly at him. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Unbeta-ed, out-of-characterness, sexual innuendos  
> MAINLY GAG

“No, well, I remember we were so drunk, but I’m sure nothing happened! Alright fine, my memory is a little fuzzy, but whatever you and Tenn saw is all a misunderstanding!”

Hands gripped into fist, frown brows, and intimidating eyes; Kaoru sighed to herself. Gaku looked as if he was trying to convince nobody but himself.

Having lost the time she reminded the silver-haired man, with all her effort to clear up the matter, Kaoru repeated, “Gaku, as I’ve said, I only want to know what you knew what happened last night. I will be the one who judge whether what Tenn and I saw this morning was a misunderstanding or not.”

Once again after Kaoru said the line, Gaku tensed up. His eyes were going around, clearly a sign the man hardly had any recollection whatsoever about last night. After a while, seemingly resolved to himself, he fixed his position and crossed his arms in deep thought.

“Well, I do remember we were all drinking in Nikaidou’s room and had too much. I was sure it was older Izumi and Ryuu who kicked down the door. However I don’t remember what happened after we broke down the door and how we ended up in older Izumi’s room in such state.”

Since the suspect couldn’t give anymore useful information, Kaoru escorted him to his next job, giving him a reassurement that they’d settle the matter and he should focus on the job. After making sure she could leave Gaku on himself, the pink-haired woman fixed on her appearance, stuffed back her note and drove to pick up another TRIGGER member. Tonight, Ryuu would go abroad for another photo shoots in Europe, of course with her to accompany. The time may be limited, but she supposed she could ask him on the way.

As predicted when she arrived to pick the man, he looked as if the world is ending, an expression unbefitting for idol Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. With patience, Kaoru explained that IDOLiSH7’s manager, as well as her, would get down and clear up the matter while being hopeful there was really nothing. Ryuu hid his face with his palms, expressing he didn’t even want to remember the incident anymore and was boiled red.

“Ryuu, while I get where your embarrassment came from, please tell me what you remember about last night.”

The big man seemed reluctant to talk about it and fidgeting in  his seats. She wasn’t a heartless woman and while indeed they didn’t have much time if ever the words got into their president’s ears, Kaoru left Ryuu to gather some thought while she recalled other party, IDOLiSH7’s side of stories.

With the incident, Kaoru and Tsumugi split the work. Being an underage, Kaoru told Tsumugi to question the underage members while she handled the adult ones. Although It was a pity since it meant she missed the chance to converse with the handsome prince, alas works always comes first.

“Well, things like this happened. No big deal.” Was the statement from IDOLiSH7’s leader, Nikaidou Yamato as he waved a hand around nonchalantly. What an attitude. The man claimed he remembered the part where they were doing some silly men things, something he couldn’t just say it aloud. His memory was cut short just like Gaku did. No recollection about them after breaking down the door. He was complaining about the door a lot though. Saying it was cold and he needed to move to his neighbor for a while until it was repaired.

Afterwards, she questioned the second eldest in the group, Izumi Mitsuki. The small brunet apologized for the trouble before she could ask any further and was just as quick gave his own testament. “I remember we ran around in the living room and Iori’s scared face somehow. But it was too scary I couldn’t remember anything else.” It seemed because of a trauma, his mind had subconsciously erased some part of the memory and only gave a fuzzy information. However it was pretty useful, at the very least Kaoru could piece together what happened after the door broke down.

Ousaka Sougo, the next in question, came dressed in white kimono and was ready to embowel his belly. Fortunately the other members in the room (namely the previous Nikaidou Yamato and Izumi Mitsuki) managed to stop the man before more scandalous affairs popped up. What was worse, the man really had no recollection whatsoever. Nikaidou Yamato and Izumi Mitsuki did say Ousaka Sougo was the worst drunkard among them and would never remember anything so it’d be useless. However, Kaoru didn’t expect his memory didn’t even recall what happened after he received drinks from his colleagues and seniors. His session was spent with the man’s long apology.

Kaoru asked for the driver to take a turn to the left before she sort out the event in her head.

The day before, since Gaku would be free half the day and later have a job at the afternoon with Nikaidou Yamato, knowing Ryuu would be free tomorrow too until night and Izumi Mitsuki and Ousaka Sougo would be off the day after, Gaku invited the five to have a drinking party together. Nikaidou Yamato offered to have it at their dorm since he’d rather leisurely drink at home and the idea was welcomed by the other two IDOLiSH7’s members. Hence, TRIGGER members arrived at IDOLiSH7 dorm last night at nine (Tenn tagging along). At eleven, Tenn head home since he’d have a job before noon tomorrow, nothing seemed wrong at that time besides the five’s drinking party was too loud in his opinion.

This morning, more exactly at 5:45 a.m, Tenn and she came to IDOLiSH7 dormitory to pick TRIGGER’s fellow members, Gaku and Ryuu up. For some reason, the door of Nikaidou Yamato’s room whom they were informed where the drinking place should be was broken. After asking the other members who came out of their own room, they found the five had moved to Izumi Mitsuki’s room somehow. After ordering Nanase Riku, Yotsuba Tamaki, and Rokuya Nagi to prepare the table for breakfast, Izumi Iori led the way to enter his brother’s room and woke the drunkards up. Thankfully Tenn managed to move Izumi Iori’s away before he stepped into the room further.

Inside the room was tissues and used condoms loitered around and the big TV connected to someone’s laptop by cable was displaying gay videos playlists. Stark down naked and only covered by blankets in five connected futons in front of the TV was the drunkards cuddling together except Gaku who seemingly awakened first and was gaping at them in horror before suddenly shouting. “IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE”, and successfully awakening the four others.

As horror and as scandalous it is, Kaoru had Izumi Iori to call their manager (without exactly told what they saw) and inquired everyone about what happened.

From the other four’s testimony, Kaoru managed to gather that after the five having too much, they were in high-spirits and ran around, bothering the underage members (happened after Tenn went home, which means it was later at night). After going around, they went back to Izumi Mitsuki’s room instead to watch some video connected to (apparently) Nikaidou Yamato’s laptop.

None of them seemed to recall whether they had something sexual involved or not, which really didn’t help because it was the most crucial part everyone wanted to know.

“We stripped…”

“Ng? Pardon, Ryuu, could you please repeat that?” It was too small but Kaoru was pretty sure she had heard something she wished she didn’t.

Ryuu repeated in a very small tone, just like a whisper, “I remember Mitsuki-kun and I were told to strip, but only our bottom. After that we broke the door and went to bother the other members. I don’t remember after that.”

They… stripped.

Alright, TRIGGER stripping was not a big deal, they often do that for their jobs. But in private, while being drunk and afterwards awakened naked and cuddling?

Kaoru rubbed her temple, feeling an incoming migraine.

She really hoped Yaotome Sousuke never heard of the incident ever.

* * *

“A testimony?”

Tsumugi noded as she brought up her notes. Today she was accompanying Iori, Tamaki, Nagi and Riku on a photoshoot. Since they were on a break, she thought it’d be a perfect little time for her to gather up the info. She had promised Anesagi-san to inform her before tomorrow considering they would rather clear the awkward matter before anything could blow up.

Riku was the first to cross his arms and pondered in thought. “Even if manager is asking us that, we were just playing games with Tamaki in the living room. We did hear Yamato-san and the others were laughing a lot inside Yamato-san’s room though.”

As if remembering something annoying, Tamaki crunched up, “Yep, they were too loud. I even maxed out my volume thanks to that. Sou-chan and the others were annoying as usual when they are drinking.”

“I still couldn’t forgive them for using my HD monitor for… for…,” Nagi trembled in rage. Being the only one who knew what happened to his audio room (AKA Mitsuki’s room) and how his soundproof was used in such way, made the handsome man almost blew up and instead stocking up angers.

Tsumugi smiled dryly, trying her best to calm them down.

“Uhm… I need to know whether you knew about what happened that Yamato-san’s door broke and what happened that they moved to Mitsuki-san’s room. Also, I need to crosscheck whether your story match up with Kujou-san’s.”

“You asked Tenn-nii too?”

“Yes, since he was the one who came into the incident scene firsthand.”

The four looked at each other before Iori spoke up first, “I understand. Then I’ll start,” Iori put both his arms on the table and began to recall the event, “Last night, Nii-san told me the TRIGGER members would be coming to the dorm for their drinking party. We finished our dinner by seven. After that, Nii-san and Ousaka-san prepared the snacks for their drinking party. TRIGGER members came at nine and Nikaidou-san brought them to his rooms along with some alcohol which they brought, leaving Kujou-san with us in the living room. About fifteen minutes after that, Nii-san and Ousaka-san went upstairs, bringing in the snacks and some more beers from Nikaidou-san’s stock. Nanase-san, Rokuya-san, and Kujou-san spent the time helping Yotsuba-san on clearing his game while I worked on my homeworks.”

“Liar, Iorin, you joined too.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“I merely helped since you guys were too slow on deciding which path to take!”

Realizing he was sidetracked by Tamaki and Riku, Iori fixed his position and coughed to himself, “Anyway, Kujou-san went home at eleven and after that, I urged Yotsuba-san and Nanase-san to bed since it was already late. As we were about to head to our rooms, there were a loud sound, which I found later was Nikaidou-san’s door kicked down, and Nii-san and the others came down running around. We tried to avoid the drunkards and quickly seek refuge to our room. I told Nanase-san, Yotsuba-san, and Rokuya-san to lock their doors so they wouldn’t be bothered. After that we slept and was awakened by Kujou-san and Anesagi-san in the morning. I explained to them the five went out after breaking the door and perhaps in other room. We went around to ask the other members. Rokuya-san claimed he heard some noise before he went to sleep so we decided to check Nii-san’s room first. After I told Yotsuba-san, Rokuya-san, and Nanase-san to prepare the table for breakfast, I led Kujou-san and Anesagi-san to Nii-san’s room. It wasn’t locked so we immediately entered, but Kujou-san pulled me backwards before I stepped any further. I recalled the TV was on though and few minutes later, Yaotome-san was shouting aloud. End of my testimony.”

Tsumugi jotted down the detailed information on her notes. The story matched up with Mitsuki’s story this morning, filling up the part where he recalled Iori’s scared face. Looking up to the other three, the girl asked in hopeful tone, “Nagi-san, do you remember anything?”

Nagi rubbed his temple in sorrowful, “The memory is anything but disgraceful. Do you really want to hear, my princess?”

“Yes, please, Nagi-san.”

Nagi claimed that Iori had explained mostly everything and continued on from as he went to sleep part. “Yes, they were so loud I could practically feel my wall trembling despite Mitsuki’s room is soundproof. Instead of laughters they sounded like a heartfelt cries, something resembles groans.”

“Groans? Did they get hurt?!” Riku abruptly asked in worry.

“No, we did have them checked and they are all fine,” Tsumugi reassured. “How about you Riku-san, did you hear anything? Your room was also right beside Mitsuki-san’s.”

“Uhnn… I’m not sure. I heard whispers but that’s about all.”

That was explainable since the TV’s volume was put on very low it was almost only whispers as Anesagi-san said.

“They were scary.”

Tamaki’s sudden statement perked Tsumugi’s interest. “What do you mean, Tamaki-san?”

“You know, when they came out of Yama-san’s room? Their faces were scary, I almost couldn’t sleep.”

“Ah, since they were really drunk. Anything else, Tamaki-san?”

The boy shook his head, “I think what Iorin said is already everything. I don’t remember much myself anyway.”

Riku laughed sheepishly in agreement.

“By the way, manager, what did Tenn-nii say?”

“Uhmm…”, flipping backwards her notebook, Tsumugi read on her notes about Tenn’s testimony. “Kujou-san said he came with Gaku-san and Tsunashi-san at nine.”

“Unn, I remembered that too.” Riku nodded.

“Afterwards he played with the four of you.”

“Tenten was really good at it! I should ask him to play together next time!” Tamaki added excitedly.

“Knowing Gaku-san and Tsunashi-san would be dead drunk, he promised to pick them up before work tomorrow at morning and left at eleven.”

“He also brought some Cocona DVD home. I wonder if he has finished his essays.” Nagi wondered happily.

“The next day, as promised, he came with Anesagi-san at five past thirty since he knew how bad the hangover would be. Iori-san was the one who opened the door. The three of you went around to ask since you couldn’t find the five at Yamato-san’s room and after listening to Nagi-san, went to check Mitsuki-san’s room. Riku-san, Nagi-san, and Tamaki-san left downstairs by Iori-san’s instruction. As Iori-san was opening the door, Kujou-san recognized a questionable sounds so he pulled Iori-san backwards to avoid Iori-san seeing the scene.”

“And then Yaotome-san shouted.”

“Yes, that’s about all.”

Riku pondered on the information, “Uhnn… we can’t really put them together. What did Yamato-san and the others say?”

“About that… Anesagi-san is the one in charge of asking them. I will reconcile with her later about what we gathered. Thank you for all the information, it was really helpful.”

“You’re welcome, manager! I hope the matter will clear up faster. Sougo-san looks really troubled by it.”

“Yama-san forbids him going near the kitchen.”

“Ohh, Sougo looks like he could commit suicide at anytime.”

“Nii-san seems like he was thinking very hard about the accident, he mixed up the salt and the sugar for breakfast.”

The other three blanched as they remembered it, “it was really awful.”

Tsumugi could only laugh sheepishly, “W-we’ll try our best. Please, rest assured!”

Soon after the four were called to get on the spot so they quickly excused themselves and scrambled to the set. Fortunately, their manager didn’t notice their shared looks and relieved sighs.


	2. Summary of the Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below is the summary taken down from Kaoru-san's and Tsumugi's notes. Please take a careful look at them before reading the note at the end.

**Suspects:** Nikaidou Yamato, Izumi Mitsuki, Ousaka Sougo, Yaotome Gaku, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke

 **Witness:** Kujou Tenn, Anesagi Kaoru

 **Second Witness:** Izumi Iori, Yotsuba Tamaki, Rokuya Nagi, Nanase Riku

 

**The Incident:**

Kujou Tenn and Anesagi Kaoru found the five suspects were naked and only wrapped in blanket cuddling together while watching gay porn videos.

 

**Testimony of Witnesses**

**Anesagi Kaoru:**

The day before, Gaku invited the five to have a drinking party together. Nikaidou Yamato offered to have it at their dorm. TRIGGER members arrived at IDOLiSH7 dorm last night at nine (Tenn tagging along). At eleven, Tenn contacted her he was heading home, nothing was amiss at that time besides the five’s drinking party was too loud in his opinion.

This morning, more exactly at 5:45 a.m, Tenn and she came to IDOLiSH7 dormitory to pick TRIGGER’s fellow members, Gaku and Ryuu up. For some reason, the door of Nikaidou Yamato’s room whom they were informed where the drinking place should be was broken. After asking the other members who came out of their own room, they found the five had moved to Izumi Mitsuki’s room somehow. After ordering Nanase Riku, Yotsuba Tamaki, and Rokuya Nagi to prepare the table for breakfast, Izumi Iori led the way to enter his brother’s room and woke the drunkards up. Inside the room was tissues and used condoms loitered around and the big TV connected to someone’s laptop by cable was displaying gay videos playlists. Stark down naked and only covered by blankets in five connected futons in front of the TV was the drunkards cuddling together except Gaku who seemingly awakened first and was gaping at them in horror before suddenly shouting. “IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE”, and successfully awakening the four others.

**Kujou Tenn:**

Tenn claimed he came with Gaku and Ryuu at nine. Afterwards he was accompanied by Riku, Iori, Nagi, and Tamaki playing games.

Knowing Gaku and Ryuu would be dead drunk, Tenn promised to pick them up before work tomorrow at morning and left at eleven.

The next day, as promised, he came with Anesagi-san at five past thirty. Iori was the one who opened the door. The three of them asked around since they couldn’t find the five suspects at Yamato-san’s room and after listening to Nagi, went to check Mitsuki’s room. Riku, Nagi, and Tamaki left downstairs by Iori’s instruction. As Iori was opening the door, Tenn recognized a questionable sounds so he pulled Iori backwards to avoid Iori seeing the scene. Just like what Anesagi witnessed. He found the five suspects were naked on the futon and hugging each other, the TV was showing a video of two men kissing, naked as well. And then Gaku shouted.

 

**Testimony of Second Witnesses**

 

**Izumi Iori:**

“Last night, Nii-san told me the TRIGGER members would be coming to the dorm for their drinking party. We finished our dinner by seven. After that, Nii-san and Ousaka-san prepared the snacks for their drinking party. TRIGGER members came at nine and Nikaidou-san brought them to his rooms along with some alcohol which they brought, leaving Kujou-san with us in the living room. About fifteen minutes after that, Nii-san and Ousaka-san went upstairs, bringing in the snacks and some more beers from Nikaidou-san’s stock. Nanase-san, Rokuya-san, and Kujou-san spent the time helping Yotsuba-san on clearing his game while I worked on my homeworks (while helping Tamaki and the others on the game as well)."

“Anyway, Kujou-san went home at eleven and after that, I urged Yotsuba-san and Nanase-san to bed since it was already late. As we were about to head to our rooms, there were a loud sound, which I found later it was the sound of Nikaidou-san’s door got kicked down, and Nii-san and the others came down running around. We tried to avoid the drunkards and quickly seek refuge to our room. I told Nanase-san, Yotsuba-san, and Rokuya-san to lock their doors so they wouldn’t be bothered. After that we slept and was awakened by Kujou-san and Anesagi-san in the morning. I explained to them the five went out after breaking the door and perhaps in other room. We went around to ask the other members. Rokuya-san claimed he heard some noise before he went to sleep so we decided to check Nii-san’s room first. After I told Yotsuba-san, Rokuya-san, and Nanase-san to prepare the table for breakfast, I led Kujou-san and Anesagi-san to Nii-san’s room. It wasn’t locked so we immediately entered, but Kujou-san pulled me backwards before I stepped any further. I recalled the TV was on though and few minutes later, Yaotome-san was shouting aloud.”

**Yotsuba Tamaki:**

“They were too loud. I even maxed out my game’s volume thanks to that. Sou-chan and the others were annoying as usual when they are drinking.”

“I think what Iorin said is already everything. I don’t remember much myself anyway.”

“You know, when they came out of Yama-san’s room? Their faces were scary, I almost couldn’t sleep.”

**Rokuya Nagi:**

“I still couldn’t forgive them for using my HD monitor for it!”

“Yes, they were so loud I could practically feel my wall trembling despite Mitsuki’s room is soundproof. Instead of laughters they sounded like a heartfelt cries, something resembles groans.”

None of the suspects are hurt physically, the two managers confirmed with the suspects themselves.

**Nanase Riku:**

“We were just playing games with Tamaki in the living room. We did hear Yamato-san and the others were laughing a lot inside Yamato-san’s room though.”

“I heard whispers but that’s about all.”

 

**Suspects’ Defence**

 

**Yaotome Gaku:**

“I remember we were so drunk, but I’m sure nothing happened! Alright fine, my memory is a little fuzzy, but whatever you and Tenn saw is all a misunderstanding!”

“Well, I do remember we were all drinking in Nikaidou’s room and had too much. I was sure it was older Izumi and Ryuu who kicked down the door. However I don’t remember what happened after we broke down the door and how we ended up in older Izumi’s room in such state.”

**Nikaidou Yamato:**

“Well, things like this happened. No big deal.”

The man claimed he remembered the part where they were doing some silly men things, something he couldn’t just say it aloud. His memory was cut short just like Gaku did. No recollection about them after breaking down the door. He was complaining about the door a lot though. Saying it was cold and he needed to move to his neighbor for a while until it was repaired.

**Ousaka Sougo was unable to give a clear statement.**

**Izumi Mitsuki:**

“I remember we ran around in the living room and Iori’s scared face somehow. But it was too scary I couldn’t remember anything else.”

**Tsunashi Ryuunosuke:**

“I remember Mitsuki-kun and I were told to strip, but only our bottom. After that we broke the door and went to bother the other members. I don’t remember after that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the testimony contains lies! Here is a guessing game! Could you find which statement tells the lie?
> 
> I will post the answer, a chapter of what exactly happened, few days after! Look forward to it!
> 
> Want to be discreet? You can discuss it with me at my twitter @AniManGa19930 :DD I'm waiting for you guys' deduction!


End file.
